


Just Her

by just_living_a_weird_life



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 14,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life
Summary: Landon Kirby was an 18 year old boy in love with Hope Mikaelson. No one really knew her that well, except for Landon of course he had been her best friend for years. Landon fell over heels for Hope he just didn't know how to tell her. Landon only wanted Hope. Just Her. Nobody else. It all goes down in this story: Just Her.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of making you guys go all the way to another app to read my stories. I decided to bring them too you, enjoy.

It was the first day of school. The Salvatore Boarding School. It was the most popular school in the area. It was the only school in the area. That's because it was a school for supernatural children. Witches,Wolves,Vampires,A Tribrid,A Phoenix anything you could think of.

Hope Mikaelson was the one and only Tribrid. She is the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf,the granddaughter of an evil witch and everything in between. Landon Kirby was the one and only Phoenix. He was immortal, he couldn't be killed. Hope and Landon were the most powerful creatures in the school. The one thing no one knew about Landon Kirby is that he had the biggest crush on Hope Mikaelson for years, he's just never admitted it. 

The first day of school was the most hectic day of school because everyone had to get sorted to their classes their rooms and anything else you could think of.

Hope was hanging out with her best friends Lizzie, Josie, and Landon. They  
were all giggling and laughing even though they had just met except for Landon of course Hope had known him for years. Hope was going on about how she wanted to have a movie night just the four of them together. Of course they all agreed to going because they wanted to have fun and it was the first day of school.

It was about 10:00 at night when the gang crowded into Hope's room. Landon brought the movies. The selections were: To All The Boys I've Loved Before,The Kissing Booth, and  
Riverdale. The gang decided to watch tatbilb. Lizzie and Josie snuggled on the bed while Hope and Landon sat on far sides of the room. When the movie was over Lizzie and Josie left because they were too sleepy. That left Hope and Landon alone. Landon walked up to Hope and said "that was a good movie but all it really did was remind how alone I was". Hope laughed. Landon said "goodbye" but Hope stopped him by yelling WAIT.  
He turned around surprised and then all of a sudden Hope kissed him. Landon was at a loss for words and he asked "What was that for"? Hope answered " You deserved it and besides I've had a crush on you since like forever. Landon said " I have too".  
Hope and Landon continued kissing until night. Each piece of clothing came off piece by piece. Things got steamy and hot. The next thing you know Hope and Landon fell asleep exhausted by what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Landon was up at 5:00 in the morning holding Hope in his arms. Landon was thinking about what had happened but then all of a sudden Hope started whimpering. Next thing you know Landon crashed into all of Hope's paintings. Hope asked Landon what happened and he said "you were having a nightmare and then a magic wave thing hit me and now I have no art supplies where any man should".

Hope and Landon got ready for the day. They attended all their classes until it was lunchtime where they sat with Lizzie and Josie. Lizzie noticed something was going on with Hope and Landon because they were acting all flirty even though the day before nothing was going on between the two. Lizzie asked " what's going on with you two" to Hope and Landon.  
Hope replied "Nothing, why would think that"? Josie cut in saying" you think we didn't notice you guys acting all flirty today"? Landon said " I don't know what you guys are talking about.

Hope said " We kissed that's it now leave us alone" Okay Jeez, Lizzie and Josie said in sync. Thank You, Hope Replied. As Landon and Hope got up to leave Kaleb rushed over and invited Hope,Landon,Josie,and Lizzie to a party in the woods. They all looked and then Kaleb ran off. What the hell was that Landon said. We just got invited to a party, dingus Hope said with remark in her voice. Okay Jeez Landon said. Hope kissed Landon and then they left.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Landon was up at 5:00 in the morning holding Hope in his arms. Landon was thinking about what had happened but then all of a sudden Hope started whimpering. Next thing you know Landon crashed into all of Hope's paintings. Hope asked Landon what happened and he said "you were having a nightmare and then a magic wave thing hit me and now I have no art supplies where any man should".

Hope and Landon got ready for the day. They attended all their classes until it was lunchtime where they sat with Lizzie and Josie. Lizzie noticed something was going on with Hope and Landon because they were acting all flirty even though the day before nothing was going on between the two. Lizzie asked " what's going on with you two" to Hope and Landon.  
Hope replied "Nothing, why would think that"? Josie cut in saying" you think we didn't notice you guys acting all flirty today"? Landon said " I don't know what you guys are talking about.

Hope said " We kissed that's it now leave us alone" Okay Jeez, Lizzie and Josie said in sync. Thank You, Hope Replied. As Landon and Hope got up to leave Kaleb rushed over and invited Hope,Landon,Josie,and Lizzie to a party in the woods. They all looked and then Kaleb ran off. What the hell was that Landon said. We just got invited to a party, dingus Hope said with remark in her voice. Okay Jeez Landon said. Hope kissed Landon and then they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Landon was gazing at Hope sleeping.  
You're staring, it's creepy, Hope said.  
It's not creepy, it's cute, Landon said.  
And besides I can't check up on my girlfriend, if you are my girlfriend, Landon said while pouting like a lost dog. Hope rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Does that answer your question lover boy, Hope said annoyed. "Not really, I want to hear you say it" Landon said proud of himself. "Yes, yes I am your girlfriend" stated Hope now delighted and smiling with joy. 

Just then Lizzie practically bust through Hope's door yelling " Wake up Lovebirds my dad's got a mission for us". By then Lizzie had just realized that she had walked in on Hope and Landon kissing. It was too late for Hope, Landon, and Lizzie to notice when Josie, Penople, Kaleb, M.G., Jed, and Rafael were already at Hope's door wondering what was going on. Lizzie slowly backed out of Hope's room and ran back to her room. Hope slapped her hand on her head embarrassed. Landon quietly said hi to everyone. Hope shot up her head and did a spell to close the door and lock it. Are you ok? Landon asked.  
I'm fine I just don't want to leave the room now, Hope said. Oh come on it can't be that bad, Landon said. Yes, yes it can, Hope sad blushing at her boyfriend. Hope dragged herself out of bed and got ready. It was different for Landon, Hope had to kiss him to get him out of bed.

In the cafeteria Hope and Landon walked hand in hand knowing everyone already knew their secrect so there was no point in hiding it anymore. Embarrassed enough already Hope sat down with her binder covering her face. Landon kissed her on the cheek and whispered in a soft voice "calm down". Hope took the binder down and had all eyes on her. Landon was the first to speak with eyes on Lizzie asking her what the mission was about although Landon was already upset about what happened earlier he tried to say it in the nicest way possible. Lizzie responded saying that they had to investigate Mystic Falls High School to see what the students knew about supernatural creatures. They all had roles to play in this mission. Lizzie was the mean girl. Landon and Hope were the couple that always made out and never left each other's side. Kaleb was the loner. Rafael was the bad boy. M.G and Josie were the two best friends that were always happy no matter what. Penelope refused to go so she stayed with Alaric. 

As the kids were boarding the Salvatore School Van they all went over the plan one last time before leaving. Once they got to the high school they were greeted by the principal, they had all been assigned to the same classes. In history class Hope and Landon were flirting in class and shared a quick kiss and looking at Lizzie who was gagging in disgust. Josie had noticed how one of the students was staring at Hope with a deadly glare. Luckily before Dana, the student,could do anything the bell had rung meaning that it was lunchtime.

Hope,Lizzie,Landon,Josie,Rafael,Kaleb, and M.G had met up in the cafeteria going to the table that was reserved for them and them only. The student that was giving Hope a death glare threw a pencil at Hope's shoulder, knowing that Hope could heal herself.   
Everyone saw Dana run off smirking at them all. No one else in the cafe noticed so Hope quickly ran to the bathroom cleaning herself off and quickly pulled out the pencil that was jammed in her shoulder. On her way out she ran into Dana but all Dana did was look at Hope and run off. Hope also ran into Landon. Are you okay asked Landon, worried about his girlfriend. Hope responded with a quick kiss and hugging him showing that she was perfectly fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope and Landon had just returned to the lunchroom see their friends fighting Dana. The twins were siphoning magic off of Kaleb and shooting fire and water spells hoping Dana would quit but she kept going. M.G. was compelling all the students to go home while Rafael was struggling to keep the students back to see what was going on. Hope grabbed Landon's hand saying a spell while Landon summoned his Phoenix energy and as Hope shouted out the spell flames were shooting out of Landon and were going towards Dana when she completely blacked out after being hit. 

Rafael walked over to Dana chained her up and put her on the bus while she was unconscious. Kaleb had to sit down and catch his breath because of all the siphoning Lizzie and Josie had done trying to stop Dana. Lizzie and Josie were standing looking at Hope and Landon in shock. Finally, Lizzie spoke up " who knew the hobbit and the tribrid could something like that". Hope laughed while looking at Landon who was staring at Hope in awe when really Landon was the one who did all the work. Finally Hope grabbed Landon and kissed but never stopped, just making out with him in front of Lizzie, Josie, Kaleb, and M.G. Lizzie spoke up saying "We have eyes, you know that right." Hope looked at Lizzie and rolled her eyes saying "Oh shut up Lizzie you just wish you had this with someone." Lizzie was going to speak up but Hope wasn't wrong she did want something that Hope and Landon had so she sat down and thought about what to say next but her mind was blank so she just sat there in silence. 

Back at the boarding school Dana woke up in a cell. Alaric was standing there watching Dana go frantic asking questions. Finally, Alaric asked "How do you know about us?" Dana replied "I know everything, I know about your kids that go here what abilities they have and what you do for lids like them. Alaric perked up and eyebrow saying "You didn't answer my question, I'll repeat myself How Do you know about us?" Alaric said now angry with Dana. Dana rolled her eyes but responded saying " One day me and my friend went to a party and this guy took her into the woods and she came back with a scarf on her neck. When we got home I took the scarf of her neck and found two vampire sized teeth holes. I was shocked at first but I looked it up in all the books my dad had about vampires. I found that way and then I looked into it some more and found out about werewolves, and witches. What I didn't know was that there could be a Tribrid or even a Phoenix.  
They're recent discoveries Alaric said walking away from the cell not listening to Dana yelling telling him to let her go.

Hope, Landon, Lizzie, and Josie were in Hope's room still how Hope and Landon did that spontaneous trick at the high school. Hope and Landon were in each other's arms listening to Lizzie and Josie want on and on. Josie finally realized that Hope and Landon were in their won world not paying attention to them at all. Josie quickly grabbed Lizzie and left slamming Hope's door behind them. 

Hope and Landon jumped at the sound but quickly realized that Lizzie and Josie left. They looked at each other and laughed. Hope had fell asleep in Landon' s arms because he was singing her to sleep and soon Landon fell asleep too.

Hope and Landon had fallen asleep in each other's arms once again.


	6. Chapter 6

As Josie dragged Lizzie back to their room Josie could hear Lizzie screaming at the top of her lungs. When they got to their room Josie quickly closed the door and all she heard was "Why would you do that, I was in the middle of a very important announcement" from Lizzie. "I think I'm in love with Hope" Josie blurted out". "What" Lizzie said shocked at what her twin just said. "It's just seeing her with Landon made me think of all the moments I could've had with her if I didn't burn that stupid letter" Josie said with tears in her eyes. Whatever I'm over her now I guess I just had to let it out before I did something I regretted. Josie said now smiling, no longer crushing on Hope. I guess it was just a five minute thing said Josie one last time before shutting her eyes and going to sleep. 

Hope and Landon were laying in bed when they heard a knock on the door. I'll get it Landon said before kissing Hope on the forehead and making his way to the door. When Landon opened the door he saw the person he once tried to hurt and the person was Rafael. Look Landon I know you don't want to see me right now but I was hoping I could talk to Hope, Rafael said. Landon accepted Rafael' s offer to talk to Hope. Rafael started by saying sorry and how he didn't mean to kiss her. Hope cut him off, Please Just Stop Hope said mentioning for Rafael to leave. 

Landon made his way back to Hope on the bed while asking if she was ok.  
Hope replied with a quick smile. Landon had sung Hope back to sleep   
and he had done the same for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Landon woke up at about 3:00 in the morning hoping to see his Tribrid girlfriend still in his arms but all he saw was the spot she was before. Landon made his way to the Alaric' s office. When he reached the door he knocked and asked if he could come in. Come in Alaric yelled from inside   
his office. Have you seen Hope Landon asked while walking into Alaric' s office. No I thought she was with you Alaric replied. Maybe she decided to turn into a wolf Landon suggested.

Rafael was already out in the woods running in his wolf form. Landon was walking through the woods calling Rafael's name. As Rafael approached Landon in his wolf form Landon asked if he had seen Hope. Rafael replied no with a worried look on his face. 

Landon made his way to Josie and Lizzie's room hoping that they have seen Hope. Landon got the same answer from Josie and Lizzie so he asked them to do a locator spell. When the locator spell was finished Hope appeared to be in Mystic Falls Lockwood Manor. What's Hope doing in the Lockwood Manor? Landon asked puzzled. Josie grabbed Landon s hand and said a spell that showed where Hope was. It showed that Hope was sitting in a puddle of her own blood chained up to a wall screaming after every spell that someone kept repeating over and over again. 

Landon had an angry expression on his face seeing his girlfriend like that with no one to help her. Landon marched out of the room heading to Alaric' s office. Once Landon reached Alaric's office he burst in yelling at Alaric. Alaric had to calm Landon before getting him to talk. Landon had explained to Alaric that Hope had been kidnapped and was being kept at The Lockwood Manor.

Alaric had sent Lizzie, Josie,Landon,Kaleb,M.G., and Jed on the van in search for Hope. As they got to The Lockwood Manor they walked in and saw someone they had never seen before. 

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The kids were looking face to face with Alicia Lockwood. The last remaining Lockwood of The Lockwood Family. Hope was chained to the wall when she looked up and saw all of her friends looking at Alicia shocked. Landon then drifted his eyes toward Hope asking if she was okay, he then slapped himself on his head knowing she wasn't.

Hope tried to stand up but Landon was motioning his head telling her to sit down. Before anybody could do anything Alicia spoke up "Don't try anything, I know all about your tricks". Just as Landon was going to unchain Hope a boy appeared out of thin air "take one more step and I'll shoot her". Landon slowly backed away from Hope but keeping his eyes on her. Why is she here anyway Landon said with anger in his eyes.   
Her father's done terrible things to   
my family, and since he's not here I thought I'd take his daughter instead.

Hope wasn't even born then Landon said still enraged that they were keeping his girlfriend captive. It doesn't matter if she was born then she's still a monster just like her father. "She's not a monster" Landon yelled bursting with flames. "Woah there buddy" said Lucas still holding the gun towards Hope. Let her go Landon said now roaring with flames coming from his body pointing in Lucas's and Alicia's direction. Step back everyone Alaric said with worry in his voice. Just then flames came shooting out of Landon hitting Lucas and Alicia just enough to knock them unconscious. Landon then went to Hope and unchained her and helping her onto her feet to make sure she kept her balance. Hope hugged Landon like she hadn't seen him in a million years. Alaric took Alicia and chained them up and put them into the van. Hope and Landon were kissing passionately up until they got to the school.

Hope was getting ready for the night when she heard a knock at the door. Landon made his way into the room asking if Hope was okay. "I'll always be okay when I'm with you" Hope said with love in her eyes. Landon led her to bed. I'll never let you out of my sight again, I'll have Josie go to the bathroom with you just because I can't go in there to make sure you're ok, Landon said blushing. You're being overdramatic said Hope. I'm being overdramatic because "I love you" Hope Mikaelson. "I Love you too" Landon Kirby Hope said while kissing Landon.

Hope and Landon fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that they would never be apart again.


	9. Chapter 9

Landon watched over Hope as she slept all night thinking something would happen to her again. When Hope woke up Landon pretended to be asleep knowing that Hope knew he was awake. I know you're not asleep Hope said still sleepy. No you don't Landon said with his eyes closed. Where are you going Landon asked worried about his girlfriend. I'm going to eat breakfast, wanna come with me Hope asked. Landon responded with a passionate kiss on Hope's lips. I'm going to take that as a yes Hope said ecstaticilly.

As Hope and Landon entered the cafeteria they saw their friends motioning their hands to tell them to come sit down next to them. Landon' s all over you today Hope, did something happen last night Lizzie asked suspicious. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to her Landon said wrapping his hands around Hope's neck and kissing her cheek, finally making his way to her lips. Ew Gross you're in public Lizzie shouted.  
Hope and Landon shot up their heads to look at Lizzie and continued to kiss annoying the crap out of Lizzie. 

As Hope and Landon left the cafeteria  
they heard Lizzie shout "next time do it in your own time which I'm guessing you probably do". Hope and Landon chuckled and walked to class hand in hand.

Lizzie and Josie were in their room when Hope knocked on the door. Lizzie answered the door saying "Where's your other half?". He's, right here Landon said walking up and kissing Hope. Anyways what did you need Josie walking up beside Lizzie. We were wondering if you guys wanted to have dinner with us Landon said with his arms wrapped around Hope's waist.

We'd love to have dinner with you guys Josie said jumping up and down. Just no kissing please Lizzie said already annoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope and Landon were in their room getting ready when they heard a knock on the door. Josie and Lizzie appeared in the doorway. Are you guys ready asked Lizzie. Yeah Landon answered getting ready to kiss Hope. Hey I said no kissing Lizzie said jumping in between of Landon and Hope. We're not even at the restaurant yet Hope said still trying to kiss Landon. Fine but when both of you have lip burn don't come running to me Lizzie said rolling her eyes and making her way to the car.

"Who's driving" Hope asked making her way to the car as well. Ladies first Landon said joking. Hope said a simple spell and before Landon knew he was the car with his hands on the steering wheel. Who's driving now Hope said laughing sitting in the passenger seat. I guess I am Landon said before giving Hope a quick kiss on the lips, which eventually turned into a make out session. Lizzie and Josie were in the back seat gagging in disgust. Can we go now please I'll need to bleach my eyes if I see any more Lizzie said ready to throw up.

When the four friends arrived at the restaurant their table had already been picked out, they didn't think anything of it until 2 hours later when they had found out who reserved their table. Lizzie and Josie were making with Hope and Landon when they had seen him and her. 

The four friends had seen Hope's Father, Klaus Mikaelson, and Hope's Mother, Hayley Marshall.


	11. Chapter 11

There they were standing looking at Hope and her friends. Eventually Hope ran up and practically jumped into their arms even though she was a 17 year old. Mom, Dad it's so good to see you guys Hope said jumping up and down with joy. Who are they Hayley asks. These are Lizzie and Josie my two best friends, Hope was motioning her hands to tell her friends to come here. And the boy Klaus asked suspicious. This is Landon, my boyfriend. Boyfriend huh, said Klaus examining Landon from head to toe. It's nice to meet you Landon said moving his hand to Klaus's to shake his hand. Klaus accepts and shakes Landon' s hand to the point where Landon can't feel his hand anymore. 

Lizzie and Josie took a taxi back to The Boarding School. 

When Hope, Klaus, Hayley, and Landon arrived to Hope's huge mansion in New Orleans Klaus had put Hope and Landon in separate rooms far far away from each other.  
Why can't they be in the same room together Hayley asked Klaus. I don't want any funny business between the two of them Klaus said already angry. We'll behave Dad, right Landon Hope said. Of course Landon said automatically agreeing with Hope. Fine but I better not hear anything Klaus said smirking. Yay, I mean thanks Hope said automatically changing her tone of voice when she saw the look on her father's face.

Hope and Landon were in Hope's room getting ready when Landon grabbed Hope by her waist and kissed her passionately. Landon led Hope to the bed not letting her go. Wait Hope said my dad said no funny business. We'll just have to be very quiet I guess Landon said trying to make his way back to Hope's lips. Fine Hope said finally giving in. 

Landon kept kissing Hope until Hope pulled away and said a simple spell closing the door and locking it and soundproofing the room. Landon made his way up to Hope's shirt taking it off not letting go of her lips. Hope had to finally let go of Landon' s lips to take his shirt off and unbuckle his pants. After Hope got Landon' s shirt and pants off Landon made his way to Hope's necks giving her hickeys everywhere and I mean everywhere. Really Hope said looking at Landon trying not to moan. Sorry Landon said continued to put hickeys all over her body. Hope let out a small moan knowing it would please her boyfriend. Finally, Landon made his way back to Hope's lips looking at her in the eyes knowing he had pleased her for the night he kissed her one last time and whispered "Good Night".   
Hope was already asleep so he kissed her on the forehead and held her in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hayley was on her way Hope's room to let her know that breakfast was ready. Hope breakfast is ready Hayley yelled knocking on Hope's door. Just a second Hayley heard Hope tell back. Come on get dressed Hayley heard Hope whisper to Landon. When Hope opened the door she hid half of her body knowing she wasn't fully dressed and neither was Landon. Hi mom Hope said awkwardly. You better hide that or all of those Hayley said noticing the hickeys all over Hope's neck. Hope didn't know what her mom was talking until she saw Hayley pointing to her neck. Oh uh.. thanks mom Hope said rushing back into her room. Come on breakfast is ready Hope told Landon before giving him a quick kiss and a death glare at the same time.

Good morning princess Klaus said as Hope walked down the stairs with Landon' s hand in hers. Hi dad Hope says smiling with joy. How'd you sleep last night sweetie asked Hayley. I slept fine, what about you Landon Hope asked her boyfriend who was already gushing with joy. I slept fine Landon answered. Oh you did, did you because I didn't her a lot of slee- before Klaus could finish Hayley cut him off " that's great". Klaus took Hayley's hint to not talk about it until later and changed the subject. Klaus started to speak up again "Maybe we should all show Landon around New Orleans since it's his first time here". Really, Thank you so much daddy, Hope said jumping with excitement. You're welcome Klaus said happy to see his daughter so happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Are you ready Hope yelled to Landon.   
Almost Landon yelled back. Landon walked out of Hope's room with an "I Love New Orleans" shirt on. What's with the shirt Hope asked Landon. "If I love you than I Love New Orleans too" Landon said going to give Hope a great big hug. The car is ready to go when you two are Klaus said looking unamused. 

When Hope, Landon, Hayley, Klaus exited the limo, the first they had gone was The Bayou. This is where I grew up and where my mom had an jerky romance with my, I guess you could say my used to be temporary father, Hope said. It wasn't jerky, it was just unlikely Hayley said chuckling. 

Everyone had arrived at the apartment Hope been taken care of by Hayley and Jackson. This is where my mom tool care of me when her and my dad were going through a rough patch, I guess you could say Hope said. It wasn't a rough patch it was just an argument Klaus said. Okay fine whatever you call it Dad Hope said giving him a huge hug. 

Hope,Landon,Klaus, and Hayley had arrived back at the mansion. That's it only two places Landon said disappointed. We're meeting someone here Hope said trying to cheer up Landon. Hey kiddo, Marcel said walking into the huge mansion. Uncle Marcel Hope yelled running to give him an enormous huge. Who's this Marcel asked eyeing Landon from head to toe. That's my boyfriend, he's a Phoenix he can't be killed Hope said knowing that Marcel was thinking about a way to kill him already. Nice to meet you Marcel said shaking Landon' s hand. Marcel leaned in whispering into Landon' s ear "if you ever hurt Hope I will find a way to kill you even if it takes a lifetime. I would never Landon said trying to reassure Marcel that he wasn't scared even though he was shaking inside. Great Marcel said looking Landon in the eye again.


	14. Chapter 14

Marcel made his way to the couch saying how much he wished his old home. Just then Freya and Rebekah had arrived. Aunty Bex, Aunty Freya running to give them huge hugs. Who's this Rebekah and Freya said in sync. I'm Landon, Landon said instead of Hope doing it for him. Nice to meet you Freya said. I hope you're doing right by my niece Rebekah said ready to pounce at Landon. "I am and I always will" Landon said smiling at Hope. 

Rebekah had taken Hope and Landon to her room to talk to them alone. So how's it going between you two Rebekah asked Hope and Landon. It's going great, Landon even gave me a surprise yesterday Hope said smirking at Landon. What was the surprise Rebekah said asking Hope knowing what the surprise was. Landon gave me a really beautiful necklace that had my name engraved on it Hope said trying to lie right through her teeth. Oh really, because I think that surprise was a whole bunch of hickeys Rebekah said ripping Hope's scarf off her neck. How'd you find Hope and Landon asked shocked. Your father heard you guys last night. I soundproofed the room Hope said still shocked but now hiding her head in Landons neck. "Hope your farther is an original hybrid he can hear through anything" Rebekah said laughing. "I told you we shouldn't have done it" Landon said.  
I told you that Landon,YOU just kept kissing me Hope said gently hitting Landon on the arm. Well here's a potion that will actually soundproof the room and stop soundwaves from going into your dad's ears. Thanks Aunty Bed but why are you giving this to me aren't you supposed to yell at me or something Hope said nervously. In way cooler than your dad and besides me and Marcel use it all the time when we come over Rebekah said. Ew Gross I think we get the point Aunty Bex Hope said gagging. Alright well goodbye kiddo Marcel and Rebekah said making their way to their car.

It was about 11:00 at night when Hope made her way towards Landon. Hope kissed him roughly and then pushed him into the bed putting herself on top. Before Landon could say anything Hope sprayed the potion around the room and then ripped Landon' s shirt off with her bare hands. Why am I not on top Landon asked Hope disappointed. You were in charge yesterday it's my turn now Hope said smirking. Landon immediately made his way down to the edge of Hope's shirt and took it off without separating their lips. Hope used her magic to quickly unbuckle Landon' s pants. Landon started kissing Hope's necks softly trying not to give her anymore hickeys there were enough on her from the night before. Hope let out a moan a and a soft growl not because it would please Landon but because Landon was pleasing her. Hope wrapped her legs around Landon's waist but before Hope knew Landon had Hope pinned against the wall. Hope was moaning every step of the way as Landon made his way to Hope's pants finally ripping them off.  
Landon made his way back to Hope to look her in the eyes just to kiss her as passionate as he could before ripping her underwear off with his bare hands. Finally Landon led them back to the bed carrying and kissing Hope all over her neck giving her a few more hickeys. Hope didn't even care at this point she was to busy letting out small moans from Landon kissing her all over her body. Landon finally dropped Hope on the bed looking at her from head to toe amazed at how beautiful she was. He made his way on top of Hope and finally pleased her for the last time of the night. After being pleased by Landon Hope finally shut her eyes and fell asleep in Landon' s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope's Point Of View 

I woke up next to my boyfriend still naked, laying in his arms when I noticed A Dent In The Wall. "Did we do that" I thought to myself. I quickly slipped out of Landon' s arms and got myself dressed. "Where are you going" I heard from behind me. I'm hungry, I want to eat breakfast I said hearing my stomach growl. Before I even turned around I felt Landon' s breath against my neck. He quickly pulled me into a hungry and heated kiss pushing me onto the bed. I just got dressed Landon I said with annoyance in my voice. "And your point is" Landon asked kissing my neck. I growled just to scare him. "Okay Okay I'll get dressed" Landon said pretending to be scared. Thank you I replied with a bright smile on my face. I gave Landon a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room to go eat breakfast.

Landon' s POV 

When I finished getting dressed I made my way downstairs to see everyone eating pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. Klaus spoke up saying to me "Welcome to breakfast Landon nice of you to join us". I chuckled but quickly stopped when I saw Hope and Klaus glaring at me with their eyes turning yellow. I took a seat next to my girlfriend the one I loved with all my heart no matter what. I had just realized that we had to go back to school today. "What're you thinking about", Hope said bumping me on the shoulder. "School" I replied while rubbing my shoulder. "Right we have to go back today" I heard Hope say disappointed still wanting to spend more time with her parents.

3rd person POV 

Hope and Landon finished packed their bags making their bags and making their way to the door getting ready to leave. Hope had already said goodbye to her parents which took 1 whole hour. Hope got into the passenger seat while Landon had to drive when he had already drunk 7 cups of coffee preparing himself for the drive. Hope and Landon were finally on the road. Hope was already asleep drooling on the seat of Landon' s car. Landon couldn't help but laugh but stopped when he heard a growl come out of Hope's mouth. Landon focused on driving turning on the radio to play "Someone to You" by Banners. That was the first song Hope and Landon had ever actually had a proper make out session too.


	16. Chapter 16

3rd Person POV 

As Landon parked the car in the school parking lot, Landon saw Dr. Saltzman waiting for Landon and Hope at the front door. Landon lightly shakes Hope awake. "Five more minutes" Hope said still sleepy. Instead of waking Hope up again, Landon got out of the car and opened up the passenger side door and carried Hope to Dr. Saltzman. What happened to her Alaric asked. She's still asleep Landon said. Well, Welcome back, Alaric said. I guess we'll see you in class tomorrow or around the school I guess Landon said already walking away with Hope in his hands. 

Hope's POV 

I woke up looking at Landon and wondering why he was carrying me but I already knew it was because I wouldn't wake up. Before I could even blink we were in my room. Landon didn't know I was awake yet so I watched as he took his shirt off. I let out a soft growl not knowing I even did that. Landon quickly turned around looking at me. "You're awake" Landon said with a smirk on his face. Don't try anything, Im still tired I said looking him dead in the eye. But yet he still tried something.

Landon' s POV 

I grabbed my girlfriend's waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Eventually that kiss turned into a makeout session and that makeout session turned into both of us being naked in the middle of the day.

Lizzie's POV 

Hey Josie do you hear that banging in Hope's room I asked Josie. Yeah Josie said. What do you think it is I asked. It's probably Hope trying a spell and has something to do with crashing things against the wall Josie said. I guess will find out at lunch Lizzie said.

Lunch Time   
3rd Person POV   
Hope and Landon made their way into the cafeteria hand in hand smiling at each other looking for their friends. Hey Josie, Lizzie,M.G.,Kaleb,Rafael, and Penelope Hope said still smiling at Landon. Hey Hope what was that banging in your room today Lizzie asked Hope. Hope didn't respond she kept looking at Landon acting like a lost puppy. Lizzie had then yelled out super loud "You Two Had Sex". Hope and Landon looked shocked but they both knew she was right. I'm right aren't I Lizzie asked proud of her self. Hope and Landon nodded but they were covering their faces with books so their friends couldn't see them blushing, it didn't work well.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope's POV 

I walking to class when I was pulled into an empty classroom. I was about to scream until someone's lips touched mine. I immediately recognized who it was. It was Landon, no one kisses like him, literally no one kisses like him. Landon pulled me into a deeper kiss instead this was a hungry kiss like he wanted more. He picked me up at pinned me against the wall. I groaned knowing we couldn't do it here. I quickly jumped down from Landon' s arms. "Where are you going" I heard Landon ask me. "We can't do this at least not here" I said as I dragged him out of the empty classroom and back to my room. When we got to my room I closed the door locked it and said a spell that definitely soundproofed the room. As soon as I turned I felt Landon' s lips press against mine. He twirled me around pushing me onto the bed gently. Before I could even get my shirt off I heard a knock on the door. I told Landon to hide in my closet just in case it was Dr. Saltzman. I opened the door still fixing my hair. I need your help Dr. Saltzman said looking worried.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope's POV 

What's going on I asked Dr. Saltzman. Lizzie and Josie they found out about the merge and they won't talk to me he said now crying. Maybe they just need time to process what they found out, trust me you guys will be a family again soon I said. Thanks he said as he turned to leave. Once Dr. Saltzman was gone I closed the door and locked it. As soon as I turned around Landon was was kissing me. I pushed him off of me and onto the bed. I climbed on top of Landon and gave him hickeys.  
He flipped us around so that he could be on top. I had no choice to accept it knowing thaf I wouod never be on top. I had just gotten Landon's shirt when I heard another knock on the door. I used my vampire hearing to hear who it was. It was Josie. I heard her crying. I slapped Landon's chest and told him to put a shirt on. I opened the door when Josie had fallen into my chest crying and wetting shirt. I told Landon to go back to his room and talk to Rafael. What's the matter I asked Josie. She didn't respond. When she stopped crying I told her to go talk to Lizzie and her father to sort this all out.

Landon's POV 

I was walking back to my room when I heard moaning on the other side of the door and to my surprise when I opened it I saw Lizzie on top of Rafael. Lizzie quickly grabbed all of her clothes and ran out of the door pushing me out of the way. "Really Rafael" I yelled "First Hope now Lizzie who's next Josie" I yelled again. Calm down Lan it doesn't mean anything he said laughing. I realized I had made a scene when saw everyone at my door. Before I knew it I saw Rafael's fist in my face and Hope running towards me.


	19. Chapter 19

Landon's POV 

I woke up in the nurse's office. I looked over to see Hope laying in a chair snoring. It seemed that she had been here so night. The only word I could mutter was "Hope". She quickly opened her eyes, walked over to me and buried my face with kiss marks. "I'm so glad you're okay" she said with tears forming in her eyes. "Hey I'm fine I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" I said kissing her on the forehead. She chuckled. Before I knew it Hope was already asleep, snoring again. Rafael had just walked in the room. He looked at me in a funny way. "You don't deserve her" Rafael said. He was already trying to start another fight I thought to myself. I saw his eyes glow yellow knowing he wanted to fight. "Landon" I heard a voice next to me. Hope had woken up. "What's Going On" she asked looking at Rafael. "Nothing" Rafael said leaving with his fists still clinched. "You ok" she asked me. "When I'm with you I'll always be ok" I said kissing her. "You're the only one I want" she said to me blushing at me. "Well I hope so" I said sarcastically. 

Hope's POV 

After I left Landon I made my way back to my room. When I got to my room Rafael was standing in front of my door. "What do you want?" I asked already annoyed. "He doesn't deserve you" He said. "Leave me alone" " I don't want anything to do with you" "Especially after that stunt you pulled yesterday" I said knowing he knew that I was talking about Landon. "You know you want me" He said trying to flirt with me. "Go away Rafael" I said getting upset starting to walk away. Rafael grabbed my arm trying to pull me towards him. "Let Go" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I said "Let go". I got so angry that I said a spell that I'm pretty sure knocked Rafael unconscious. I quickly ran into my room trying to calm myself down. When I came out of my room I saw everyone looking at me and then shifting their eyes toward Rafael. Before I knew it was in Dr. Saltzman's office. I explained everything to him as quickly as I could. He said he would take care of everything. He told me to go see the school counselor and talk to her making sure that this would never happen again.


	20. Chapter 20

Landon' s POV 

I was finally out of the nurse's office. Two horrendous days of ringing in my head but it finally stopped. I was on my way to see Hope, I heard what happened between her and Rafael and I had to make sure she was okay. When I made my way my way to Hope's room I heard crying. I turned the doorknob and walked in. I saw Hope wrapped up in a ball crying into her knees. I shut the door as quietly as I could so she wouldn't hear me. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I took her head and put in on my h  
shoulder knowing she needed a shoulder to cry on. No words were said, she cried and cried until she couldn't cry any more. "Thanks for being here for me" Hope said looking up at me finally done wetting my shirt. "Anytime" I replied. "When was the last time you left your room" I asked worried. "Not since two days, why?" she asked. "Great" I said as I pulled her off of the bed. "Where are we going" she asked me. "It's a surprise" I said smiling really wide.

Hope's POV 

When Landon was finally finished dragging me to wherever we were going he took his hands off of my eyes. It turns out he had prepared a little picnic by the dock. It had all of my favorite foods: grapes,watermelon,strawberries, and Mac and cheese. He even made me a plate with all the foods shaped like a heart. I mean the guy even had flowers in a vase like we were at a restaurant. I was eating when Landon told me to stand up. "Why"I asked. "Just do it" he said in a demanding voice. Landon then got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me" he asked. "I'm only 17" I said shocked. "And" "You're birthday is tomorrow right" he said still standing on one knee. "Yes and Yes" I said smiling brightly. He stood up, grabbed my waist, and kissed me.  
"You're Golden" Landon said to me as I pulled back from the kiss. All I could do was smile. "When's the wedding" I asked. "Next Week" he said. "Why so early" I asked even more curious. "I guess I just can't wait to call you my wife" he said pulling me into another kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Hope's POV 

"Come on Aunt Rebekah I've tried on 13 dresses and I don't like any them" I said exhausted. "I just want to find the perfect dress and be with my fiancee before we get married" I said still exhausted and now annoyed. "There's just one more dress that I want to try on and if you like it this will all be over and if not than you'll keep trying on dresses, your choice" my aunt said smirking. "Fine but that's the last one for today" I said growling. My aunt had designed a signature aqua blue dress with a tiny bit of green and gray to compliment my eyes and Landons as well. I immediately loved the dress, I didn't even have to try it on to know that it was The Perfect Dress. "Why don't you have the dress on" my aunt asked. "It's perfect, I don't need to try it on" I said. "Well as long as you like it you can wear it" she said. 

"Hey there princess" my soon to be husband said coming behind be and wrapping his hands around my waist."I need a massage, every bone in my body hurts" I said tired. "Let me help with that" Landon said helping me make my way back to my room in my fathers or our compound. " Have you found your bridesmaids?" Landon asked. "Yup, Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope". I said proudly."What about you" I asked Landon. "Yup, M.G, Kaleb, and Alaric"Landon said. "Alaric" I asked confused. "Yeah it's been rely awkward with Rafael, I invited him to the wedding but I don't think we'll be as close as we used to be" Landon said sounding sad. By the time Landon finished massaging Hope's shoulders she had fallen asleep. He carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He even kissed Hope on the forehead and whispered goodnight. She had to admit being his almost wife had its benefits, she wondered what it would be like when she is his actual wife.


	22. Chapter 22

Landon's POV 

It was 2:00 in the morning when my soon to be father in law decided to make me try on tuxedos. I was still half asleep, Klaus had about 200 tuxedos for me to try on. "Why so many" I asked. "Because everything has to be perfect for my littlest wolfs wedding including you" he responded. "It's two in the morning, Hope's probably wondering where I am and we all know what happens if she doesn't get her way, so I suggest we make this a quick as possible" I said yawning. "As long as you cooperate, you'll be back to Hope in no time" He said giving me a tuxedo to try on. "Fine" I said still upset about him waking me up at 2 in the morning.

Hope's POV 

I woke up alone in my bed. I wondered where he was at 2:00 in the morning. And then that's when it hit me, my dad had dragged Landon out of bed to make him try on tuxedos for the wedding. I was surprisingly angry even though I was still sleepy. I dragged myself out of bed and put some clothes on. I marched my way into my fathers room hoping to find him and Landon there. I was surprised when they were there I thought they would have gone to Uncle Kol' s. "We're going back to bed" I said dragging Landon out of my father's room before my father could even mutter a word. When we got back to my room all I heard from Landon was, "Was that really necessary". "Yes, Yes it was" I said now dragging him into the bed. "Goodnight " I said closing my eyes. 

Hope's POV 

When I had woken up for the second time she found herself over the toilet throwing up. "Hey are you okay" asked Landon. "Yeah just hand me my bag" I said. When Landon handed me my bag I rummaged through the bag until I found what I needed. "If you need me I'll be back in bed" Landon said yawning. I walked out of the bathroom with my mouth hanging in shock. "Are you okay" Landon asked me. "I'm, I'm pregnant" I said still in shock. "I can't believe this" "I'm going to be a father" "Wait I am the father right" Landon asked. I nodded yes and he went around the compound screaming he's going to be a father I'm pretty sure he woke up the whole compound. All I needed now was a way to explain this to my dad.


	23. Chapter 23

Klaus's POV 

"I can't believe this, I'm gonna be a grandfather" I thought to myself. I mean my daughter's pregnant and she's only 18 years old. What am I gonna do?

Landon's POV 

"I'm going to be a father" I thought to myself. "Hope you're a tribrid right" I asked Hope who was laying on her side. "Yeah,Why?" she said. "How exactly did I get you pregnant, I mean I know all the other details but you're a vampire, werewolf, and a witch so how does that make sense" I asked confused."I don't even know we might have to ask my dad" she said chuckling." Yeah that's not something I wanna go through" I said chuckling a little. "I can't wait to build the nursery" I said to Hope. "Landon we don't even know what the gender is yet" she said. "And, Your point is" I said bumping her on the shoulder. "I'm going to sleep" she said as she pushed me off of the bed. "Can I at least spoon you to sleep" I asked pouring like a lost dog. "Sure, why not" she responsed. "Great" I said as I got back on the bed. "Goodnight my love" I said to Hope but she was already asleep by then.


	24. Chapter 24

Hope's POV 

I'm so nervous. I'm going to the doctor office. Me and Landon are finding out if we are having one kid or more than one kid. "Ready" Landon asked as he walked up behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek. 'Yeah" I said shaking but not enough to the point where Landon cold feel it. It was a long drive to the doctors office. My dad had ordered a special supernatural doctor for me so that I wouldn't risk exposing all the supernatural creatures. When we got to the doctors office we checked in and took our seats. "Hope Mikaelson" "Landon Kirby" I heard the doctor call out. I felt Landon squeezing my hand, I already knew he was just as nervous as me. ". The doctor had gently played me down on the hospital. She rubbed the ultrasound cream on my stomach. "How is our little baby doing" I asked smiling with joy. "I think you mean babies and there's three of them" the doctor said looking at me directly in the eyes. Landon started jumping up and down all around the room like a 6 year old. 

Klaus's POV 

I was standing by the door waiting for my daughter to get home from the doctor. I heard the car pull up in the driveway. "So how is my grandchild" I asked worried. "I think you mean grandchildren" Hope and Landon said. I didn't even say anything I just ran up to Hope and hugged her like I was going to lose her. "How many are there" I asked finally letting my daughter go. "Three" she replied. "Three" I said in shock. "Yup" Landon said. I started to run around the room yelling woo-hoo. I had then realized I was staring to act like Landon so I quickly stopped and settled myself. I just hugged Hope again until I didn't have the strength to hug her anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

Landon's POV 

Finally. It was the day I was going to marry Hope Mikaelson. The Hope Mikaelson. I can't even believe I got her to fall for me. I went from having no one to having a beautiful almost wife. 

3rd Person POV

Hope was getting ready to marry the love of her life, the only person Hope had let in her life for a long time. Hope was having kids with him and Hope couldn't think of anyone better to marry.

Landon's POV 

It was time. Time for me to marry the love of my life. There she was walking down the aisle with her father's arm linked in hers. She looked so happy, so happy to be alive. There was no way I did that to her. 

Hope's POV 

Once I made way to where Landon was standing. My uncle Lol said " Please state your vows." I spoke first. " When I met you Landon, I was broken I wouldn't let anybody into my life". "There was disappoint all around me,until you came into my life". " There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with then you". 

Landon's POV

Hope finished her vows and now it was my turn to speak. "I was a loner when I met, the only person I had was Raf and he betrayed me". "You lit up my life like the sun lights up the Earth". "If I had a choice between life or death I would choose death because there's no way I could live without you" I love you Hope Mikaelson and no one else. 

Hope's POV 

I was shocked. No one had ever said that to me before. I knew there was a reason I fell in love with Landon Kirby. "Do you accept each other in sickness and in health and do you promise to always be there for each other" My uncle Kol said. " I Do" we both said. "You may now kiss the bride" My uncle Lol said. When I was kissing Landon I heard Elijah clapping in the background yelling "Finally".


	26. Chapter 26

3 months later 

Hope's POV 

It had been 3 months since me and Landon got married. I almost forget that i was pregnant because I was having so much fun on our honeymoon. Now it was time to go to the doctors office to find out the genders of our babies. Landon wanted all girls which was a surprise. I wanted all boys. When we got to the doctors office the doctor was already waiting for us. She told us about how our kids would be supernatural. One of the kids would be a phoenix,witch, and werewolf. Another kid would be just like me a witch, werewolf, and vampire. The last kid would be a phoenix,werewolf, and vampire. We wouldn't know what kids had those supernatural powers until they were born.

Once we finished at the doctors office the doctor handed us and envelope containing the information about the genders of our babies. Me and Landon were having 2 boys and 1 girl. All we had to do was decide on the names.

Landon's POV 

I suggested to Hope that we surprise the rest of the family with a gender reveal. 

Klaus's POV 

Hope and Landon were on the way home and I wanted to know what the genders of my grandchildren were. When they got home I immediately asked "What are they". "It's a surprise" my littlest wolf said. "Jesus Christ" I yelled.


	27. Chapter 27

6 Months Later 

Klaus's POV 

Finally. I was finally going to find out the gender of my grandchildren. I would've yelled at Hope before but she was ready on her hormones so if I did yell at her she probably would've killed me. Hope made a big deal out of the gender reveal and got streamers, balloons,candles and everything else 

My daughter and her husband invited me into the backyard. There were three cake, one representing every child. There were balloons filled with confetti too.

My first choice was to pick the cake in the middle. Instead of eating the cake I shoved my hand into it. When I felt something I grabbed it and pulled my hand out. It was a pink ring. One of the babies was a girl and I'm guessing the balloon was just for decoration. I was wrong. When I turned around to celebrate, a bunch of pink confetti burst into my face. I heard everyone laughing and I couldn't help but laugh.

I didn't even feel like shoving my hand into the two other cakes so I just popped the ballons. And by my luck it was two boys.

"What are you going to name them" I asked my daughter. "We're not sure yet" she replied.


	28. Chapter 28

Hope's POV

Me and Landon were hanging out in my bedroom waiting for my water to break. It had been 9 months since I got pregnant and Landon wanted to be ready but I didn't think it would happen anytime soon.

Instead of waiting in my room for my water to break I decided to go downstairs and eat breakfast and of course Landon came with me. When I got downstairs my family was waiting for me. They had laid out pancakes, grits, bacon, eggs, sausages, and orange juice. I knew I was going to eat it all since I was eating for three people and not just one person anymore.

After I finished eating I went back into my room and decided to take a nap.

1 hour later

I woke up ready to go downstairs but then all of a sudden my pants were wet and that's when I knew it. My water broke.

"My Water Broke" I screamed. Landon immedialty rushed in the room and picked my up carrying my to the car. I'm guessing that the stuff was already in the car by knowing how prepared he was ever since I got pregnant. Landon started the car driving to the supernatural hospital. My parents followed with my father basically speeding down the road.

Once we got to the hospital Landon hopped out of the car and carried me inside. I was put on a stretcher and pushed into the delivery room. Landon ran inside with me.

20 Hours Later 

The first kid was born. Me and Landon had decided to name him Aiden. Aiden would be the kid who was a Phoenix, Werewolf, and Vampire. Aiden full name was: Aiden Justin Mikaelson-Kirby.

1 Minute Later 

The second child was born. This child would be just like me. A Werewolf, Vampire, and Witch. His full name was: Alexander Justice Mikaelson-Kirby. 

1 Minute Later

The third and final child was born. This child was a Phoenix, Witch, and Werewolf. Her name was: Emerald Faith Mikaelson-Kirby.

"They're Beautiful" I said. "They've got your eyes" I heard Landon say playing with Aiden' s feet.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope's POV  
Ever since Me and Landon got home from the hospital it's been a real struggle to take care of the triplets. We haven't gotten any sleep at all. Not to mention that these kids have real good set of lungs as far as I know they can cry for 3 hours straight without a problem. Speaking of crying, Alex is crying right now. Time to be a mother. 

Landon's POV   
I can hear Hope walking to the nursery when I stop her and tell her to get some rest. 

"I've got this, you just get some sleep" I said walking out of the room making my way towards the nursery. 

When I finally make my way to the nursery I see Alex's crib dangling in the air. This kid's power have grown a lot I think just about a day but I wouldn't expect anything less because his mother is Hope Mikaelson-Kirby. I used all of my strength and pulled the crib down and picked Alex up. I grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and fed Alex and let me tell you this kid had a grip like it was nothing else. 

After 5 minutes of rocking Alex he finally fell asleep and boy was I happy. 

Hope's POV   
I woke up and headed to the nursery to make sure everything was okay. When I arrived I saw Landon and Alex fast asleep and it was super cute. I couldn't help but take a picture. Maybe being a mother isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.

Landon's POV   
Hope didn't know that I was awake so I just pretended to be asleep. After she left the nursery I put Alex back I was his crib and then made my way to the room. When I got to the room Hope was already fast asleep and I was ready to go to sleep too foreal this time. I climbed into the bed and fell asleep right next to Hope. 

Maybe being a father isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope's POV   
"There is no way I'm letting you take my kids to the hunting arena, they can't even walk yet" I yelled at my father. 

"I understand that honey but this will be like an early learning experience for them"

"What is it is teaching them then father" I screeched.

"To kill"

"No there is no way in hell I'm doing that and you can't make me" I said provoked.

Landon's POV  
"I'm sorry Hope but I agree with your father". "I mean remember what happened with us when we were 16 we almost got killed then" I say.

"Landon now is not the time to disagree with me" Hope says angry.

"Please" I say getting on my knees.

"Fine but only this once" Hope says giving in


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is just like a little fight between Hope and Landon   
____________________________________

"We should just let them fight it out" Landon said.

"They're babies Landon, what the hell are they going to do, cry at each other" Hope yelled.

"I mean maybe one of them will get annoyed with the other and throw a grenade at them" Landon said. 

"What the hell, you know what just forget it" Hope screamed walking out of the room   
. 

"Bye" Landon yelled.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Au Chapter

Hope:What's nine plus ten

Landon: Twenty One

Hope: You stupid

Landon: No I Not


	33. Chapter 33

Landon's POV  
The kids have been going really wild lately. They can't even walk but they've meesed up the house so much. All I can say is that having kids with super powers is hard work but super fun because seeing Hope yell at 10 month olds really makes me laugh but then Hope slaps me for laughing. 

I just really want the kids to learn how to walk. I mean if they can do spells and all that how hard can walking really be. 

Turns out walking is very hard.

Emerald is a really fast crawler so I thought she would be able to walk. I stood her up excepting her to walk without even trying. It didn't work. She faceplanted heard and when I say hard I mean hard. She had a bloody nose but Hope's blood quickly fixed her up.

Alex walking wasn't easy either. He's a really slow crawler and one time he even managed to crawl into a wall. He probably gets it from me.

Aiden was the easiest. As soon as I stood him up he took off running.

The rest of the day I kept trying to teach them to learn how to walk and they finally got it until they all ran into a wall and then started crying but screaming they were crying and screaming. 

The good news is that they learned how to walk.


	34. Chapter 34

Landon's POV  
The kids have been going really wild lately. They can't even walk but they've meesed up the house so much. All I can say is that having kids with super powers is hard work but super fun because seeing Hope yell at 10 month olds really makes me laugh but then Hope slaps me for laughing. 

I just really want the kids to learn how to walk. I mean if they can do spells and all that how hard can walking really be. 

Turns out walking is very hard.

Emerald is a really fast crawler so I thought she would be able to walk. I stood her up excepting her to walk without even trying. It didn't work. She faceplanted heard and when I say hard I mean hard. She had a bloody nose but Hope's blood quickly fixed her up.

Alex walking wasn't easy either. He's a really slow crawler and one time he even managed to crawl into a wall. He probably gets it from me.

Aiden was the easiest. As soon as I stood him up he took off running.

The rest of the day I kept trying to teach them to learn how to walk and they finally got it until they all ran into a wall and then started crying but screaming they were crying and screaming. 

The good news is that they learned how to walk.


	35. Chapter 35

Landon's POV

I know this may not be the best way to tell you the story but it's the only way I can.

So yesterday at about 5:00 am to maybe 4:00 pm our kids went crazy and not the good kind of crazy but the bad kind of crazy and the bad kind of crazy was a very bad kind of crazy. Anyway, continuing with the story. So like I was saying the kids went crazy and they somehow managed to tear the house apart in less than 30 seconds. They ripped all the sheets that were on the bed and they broke 2 windows. Alex even took orange juice out the fridge and poured it on the tv and he poured milk on the laptops. Emerald got into like a real physical fight with Aiden and punched him in the face. And they're only three. Of course me and Hope had to break it up and let me tell you it was hard but that's not even the worst part.

The worst part was when Aiden flew Emerald into the air and then let go of her and laughed as he watched her fall. Luckily Hope had fast reflexes and caught her before anything bad happened.

You know how I always tell you that Alex is the good one, that's right, I don't tell you that because he's not the good one, in fact after today he might go into 2nd place. But that doesn't matter what really matter is the fact that Alex threw a rock at the windows and then started to pour juice on the people walking by. If you think that's bad you might want to read the next part.

See, I usually love Emerald, but not today, today she slapped her brothers and pushed them until they cried and the bad part is that the kids are only 3 years old. 

You know now that I think about it, the kids probably get all the violent stuff from Hope.

"Hey" Hope yelled and smacked me upside the head. "They get some of this from you too you know"

Crap I must've said that out loud.

Anyways. We finally got the kids to calm down after like forever and they went down for a nap.

When the kids went to sleep me and Hope started to clean up as quick as we could. Hope fixed the windows and the tv with her magic. And I cleaned up the kitchen and everything else because who knows what time those kids were gonna wake up.

In conclusion, the kids had a bad day, messed up the house, made people upset and managed to get me slapped in the back of my head by their mom (ok maybe that part was mostly my fault) and did all of that at the age of 3. Those were some real Dangerous Times.


	36. Chapter 36

Hope's POV  
Today is the first day of school for the triplets and I couldn't be more excited. I mean I love my kids but sometimes they can be a little bit too much. Hopefully the kids won't cause too much of a problem in school to especially because of the project that me and Landon are working on.

The kids are in school for 7 hours a day and honestly that 7 hour break is amazing especially because I can take a 2 hour long nap. 

Landon's POV

Hope just dropped the kids off at preschool which means I can head to the construction site and get started on me and Hope's latest project. 

The M.K. Boarding School (M.K.-Mikaelson-Kirby) 

Yeah I know it sounds like the off brand version of the Salavatore School but it's actually a school for Tribrids, Hybrids, Phoenixes and all the other creatures that haven't been discovered yet and is hidden in all those teenagers that just need a little bit of teaching.

The school is supposed to be finished by the time the kids turn 16 so that's just in time when the kids really need time to learn how to manifest their powers. 

Hopefully, if me and Hope are lucky Alex won't decides to be the leader of the group and decides to start wrecking havoc around the house. And if he does he's just taking right after his mom.

"Ouch" I yelled rubbing the back of my head.

"I hope you know the kids take after both of us dumbass and just so you know Alex gets most of his traits from you, the black hair, blueish-greenish eyes, and when he grows up he is probably going to have those quirky pickup lines of yours so looks like Alex won't be taking right after me like you said" Hope says to me."

Damn sometimes I really need to stop thinking out loud.

"When did you get here" I ask.

"About 5 minutes ago while you were having a very self induced discussion with yourself" Hope says.

"Yeah sorry about that but anyways how did dropping the kids off at school go" I ask.

"It wasn't that bad, they seemed kinda happy to go and it hurt my heart but then again I didn't really care" Hope says.

"So that means we can start right on the school right" I ask.

Hope nods her head in approval and we begin on the Next Big Thing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I'm back and I'm posting weekly now so that means look out for Chapter 36 next week on Monday and did you guys get that Disney reference at the end of the chapter. If you did comment ! in the comment section.

It's good to be back and see you guys next chapter and longer chapters.


	37. Chapter 37

Alex's POV 

"Uncle Kol what do you mean you know this is? What are you talking about" I asked Uncle Kol who was running around the house looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"A blue binder with a raven on the side" Kol said.

"Like this one" I say pulling it out of a random shelf.

He grabs the binder out of my hand and starts flipping through the pages until he finds the pages he needs.

"Are you going to tell me what you know now Uncle Kol or are you gonna keep me in dark?" I ask Uncle Kol who is currently making me upset.

"You're brother he's possessed by The Hollow" Kol said with a worried look on his face.

"The same hollow that possessed mom when she was 15?" I ask.

"Yes but this time it's stronger much stronger" he says.

"But you guys can still defeat it right like you did last time like put it into an evil vampire or something right?" I ask worried.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy kid but we'll figure something out" Kol says.

"We?" I ask wondering who he is talking about.

"Me and the Mikaelson family of course" he says. "But in the meantime we need to figure out how to wake Emerald up".

"How are we going to do that? All we know is that she got knocked out by the hollow and we have no way to wake her up" I say.

"If you want to wake her up, you're going to have to use dark magic" Kol says.

"I can't do dark magic" I yell.

"If you want to wake up her up you don't have a choice" Kol says.

"Alright whatever just give me the stupid spell book" I say grabbing the spell book from Kol's hands.

I chant a super complicated spell using up half of my energy hoping Emerald will wake up.

But she doesn't wake up she doesn't even move.

"It didn't work kid try again" Kol says pushing me to try again.

"I can't I don't have much energy left" I tell him.

"WELL FIND SOME" Kol yells.

"I told you I don't have any energy left" I say holding Kol up to the wall and growling.

I don't let him go, I just keep him against the wall growling at him until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Emerald's POV 

I wake up with a headache.

I'm not in my room but I'm somewhere else and I can tell it's not a nice place.

Everything is pitch dark until I see tiny drops of blood leading to something.

I follow the tiny droplets of blood to find myself chained to a wall struggling to breath and even struggling to speak.

"Hello little one"

I turn around to see someone I don't know.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask screaming.

"I'm the one that is currently holding your brother captive"

"I swear if you don't let Alex go-" I try to say but end up getting cut off.

"Watch your tone with me little one and it's not Alex I'm holding captive, it's your other brother Aiden, you know the one who attacked you out of the blue today for no reason at all" 

"It was you who made him do that wasn't it" I ask.

"It wasn't entirely me, your brother had some anger built up in him because of you and I just helped him act on it"

"What do you want with me?" I ask furious.

"It's not so much I want from you, it's what I want with your brother but you are also a part of the plan"

"What plan are you talking about?" I ask.

"The plan where I stab you in here and the you out in the real world also gets stabbed and ends up dying"

"You're a sick psycho is you think I'm going to let you kill me" I scream.

"It's not so much as you letting me do it but me doing it anyway" 

Those words were the last words I heard before being stabbed in the stomach with a very sharp object.

Aiden's POV

"Hey Alex when you're done fighting with Uncle Kol or whatever there's something going on with Emerald" I say.

Alex lets Kol go and follows me to the room where he sees Emerald laying on the floor bleeding.

"So you were just gonna let her lay there dying and then casually walk up to us and say this" Alex asks upset.

"I didn't want to mess up her beauty rest, even though the beauty rest isn't really working" I say laughing.

"Look, Aiden you're seriously messed up in the head right now, but you need to work on what you say because I am so close to punching you right now" Alex says while he eyes start to yellow.

This is exactly what we wanted, the plan is working or at least we thought is was.

Emerald's POV 

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I pulled the dagger out and looked at the person who thought I was dead.

"You're a tough one aren't you"

"I'm the daughter of Hope Mikaelson, what do you think, that I'm just gonna let you kill me and that's it for me" I say furious.

"Well yeah that's exactly how I think this would've went down" "But it doesn't matter anyway now that we have Alex under our control, and soon you'll be under our control too"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask super confused.

"It'll all make sense in time little one"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hey guys, I know the chapters have been a little dark lately but it'll all make sense soon and im not going to be ending the book at 38 chapters anymore I've exteneded it up to about 43 or 45 chapters for the sake of this. The chapters have been so long lately that I've decided to spilt them up into parts. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.

See you next time.


	38. Chapter 38

Emerald's POV  
I lay there thinking 'what the hell is wrong with this person' but I was soon interrupted. 

"Wake up little one it's time for you to help me" 

"Look, I may be held hostage here but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you" I said refusing to do what they told me. Even though I was scared, I was still able to defend myself.

"Oh darling, I don't care about you being held hostage here, you're going too help me unless you want to die"

"You can't kill me, I'm a phoenix incase you forgot" I said knowing they had something planned. If I'm going to be honest here, I'm scared for my life and I don't know what's going to happen to me so I might as well act brave as long as I can. 

"Little one, you obviously don't know what kind of power I have over you, and it obviously seems that you think you can resist me so I'll make you a deal, if you help me I'll let your brother Alex live.

This sounded interesting but what about Aiden, I mean sure he's the one who put me in here but that doesn't mean I don't care about him.

"What about Aiden?" I ask standing my ground. My parents always made sure I knew how to protect myself. They even made me take karate classes when I was 11 so I'm pretty sure I've got this deal in the bag.

"He'll be spared too but you must help me first, do you understand?" 

"Fine, but can I get clean clothes because I refuse to go anywhere with you looking like this" I say speaking with disgust.

"There's an outfit on the bed over there but don't take long because we have to get ready very soon".

I have no idea where we're going but it must be someplace fancy because this outfit looked just like something I would wear at a gala.

2 Hours and 30 minutes Later

The place we had arrived to was huge. It was a white mansion with about (and i'm assuming) 6 floors at the max but that's not what caught my attention. What really caught my attention was this boy. He looked about 15, he had black hair, blue eyes, and he didn't look dangerous at all but if he was related to the person that took me here well then the chances of me and him happening are 0.

"I see you staring at my nephew, go ahead and go talk to him, who knows you guys might hit it off"

And just like that my thoughts were interrupted.

"You're letting me go out on my own, what if I try to escape" I asked suspicious of her just letting me roam free.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't even try, now go little one"

They shooed me off towards the guy I was staring. There were so many people around that I was getting pushed every witch way until I bumped into him. 

Our eyes met and I felt this spark like we were meant to meet.

"Hey there little lady, I'm Ryder" he said. Ryder sounded genuine like he couldn't harm anyone or anything.

Hi, I'm Emerald" I said blushing.

"Emerald, I like that name and better yet it fits you perfectly.

I blushed. It was obvious he was trying to flirt but he wasn't very good at it.

"I know we just met but maybe we could go someplace a bit private, I want to get to know you better" Ryder said holding out his hand hoping I would take it and I did.

After a a few minutes of walking we finally find a bedroom upstairs where we could talk. I know what you're thinking and that's not going to happen. 

Ryder asked me a few questions about myself. He seemed polite and he seemed really interested in me and that's kinda suspicious but I played it off like it was nothing.

"I know this is a weird question, but can I kiss you" Ryder asked.

That caught me off guard, I was so far off into lala land that I wasn't really paying attention him or what he was saying but I actually wanted to.

"Sure" I said.

As he leaned in he looked into my eyes and I felt that spark again. His lips met mine and I surge rush through me and I know he felt it too because he picked me up and carried me until my body met the bed.

I know I said this wasn't going to happen and it didn't we just kissed like a lot but that's it.

He looked into my eyes to make sure I was ok. I quickly nodded and soon after he took his shirt off an d started to kiss my neck. I growled but it wasn't on purpose. Sometime being a werewolf has it's downsides and this is one of them growling when I don't need to. Thank god Ryder didn't look bsck up at me because if he did, that would've been a very awkward encounter that would've stopped whatever we were doing immediately. Ryder was really going at it and at this point he was sucking on my neck hard like super hard. At this point I couldn't take it anymore and I let a tiny soft moan that could barely be heard and I may have scratched his back with my claws leaving three long lines of blood down his back but that didn't seem to stop him until there was a knock on the door and that really scared us because we rolled of the bed so fast and tried to get our clothes back on as quick as possible. 

Ryder opened the door to be met with the person I came here with and the person didn't even look upset it was like the person was happy.

"You two are needed downstairs"

As I walked out the door behind the person literally high fived me and gave me a thumbs up.

As I walked downstairs and I saw numerous people clapping at me and I already knew what had happened.

It was all part of the plan, Ryder pretended to be interested in me so that he could find out everything about my family, I'm lucky things didn't go too far because if they did, I would've regretted it so much.

Damn it, how could I let myself fall for that, all because of a stupid boy.


End file.
